The present invention relates generally to weight bearing pouches used with a workbelt and more particularly to an ambidextrous drill holster for use with a work belt.
The ability to have a flexible and easy to use holster has been in demand for many years. Various types of weight bearing holsters have been designed to provide convenience and adaptability to various user needs. The adaptability of the holsters provides easy access for different tools. The weight bearing holsters are typically designed with a belt-loop configuration, allowing the holster to be placed on a work or tool belt. In general, tool belts contain a variety of weight bearing pouches or holsters that provide easy accessibility to the user.
Tool belts have been used in the construction industry for many years by carpenters, construction workers, electricians, and plumbers. Specially designed holsters have been utilized for various types of tools which are hung by the tool belt.
In particular, the widespread use of cordless drills has led to the need for improved drill holsters. One of the problems with a drill holster is that it has typically been designed specifically for a right-handed or a left-handed user, and was not adaptable for use by both a right and a left-handed user.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an ambidextrous drill holster which enables the drill to be accessible for both a left handed or a right handed user. The object of the present invention is to provide a user friendly tool holster that is easily adaptable to various users.
The present invention further provides a reinforcement type material for strengthening the tool belt pass-through neck of the weight bearing pouches. As pouches hang from a tool belt, the extra weight bearing material provides needed reinforcement to an area that is susceptible to premature failure. The present invention increases not only the accessibility but the durability of the holster.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.